lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Beckham
| background = black | font = times new roman | color1 = black | fontcolor1 = #5478E4 | color2 = midnightblue | fontcolor2 = #5478E4 | bodyfontcolor = #5478E4 | image = Tumblr mltpulwRrh1so7tofo2 250.gif | width = 250 | name = Gabriel Leonard Beckham | age = 18 | gender = Male. | education = BHS graduate Incoming freshman to UMB | birthday = October 1, 1996 | address = 29/D Gilders Road, Barfield | occupation = Student, Employee at Regal Cinema | relationships = Anna Burmondy (girlfriend; 02/21/14) | housemates = aaron and stella | personality = Gabriel is a really sweet and sensitive young man. He's very in touch with his emotions and does so with no shame. He's very wimpy and and nerdy and actually kinda insecure about that. He's a bit socially awkward and kinda tenses up a little when he's around too many people. He's also really goofy and childlike and likes to clown and put a lot of things off as a joke. | appearance = Gabriel is known for being the twin with the wild hair. He literally walks around with bedhead, although he does run his hand through his hair once or twice before going out for the day. He tends to wear graphic tees and board shorts a lot. He has really bright green eyes, that he likes to pride himself on because a random girl complemented him on them one time. He's very tall (5'11") and lanky, and doesn't have too much body strength. | family = *His mother Michelle always babied him. Mainly because he was always shy and in the shadow of his twin, she always spoiled him and placed him on a pedestal. He's a huge mama's boy and he has no shame in admitting it. *His father Percy always tried to roughen him up. Because Hunter played rugby in his spare time and was always out and about, his dad wanted him to do the same. However, when Gabriel clung to reading in solitude and not having any friends, his father kinda felt let down. They don't really see eye to eye because of this, but they still love each other. *His twin brother Hunter is a shaky subject for him. He was extremely close with him throughout entire lives and they had an almost unbreakable bond. Almost. When Hunter was hiding his sexuality from everyone and was sneaking around with his then-boyfriend Mark, Gabriel caught them in a compromising position and didn't address it, feeling as though Hunter was eventually going to come to him in private and talk about it with him, just as he had with him about his feelings for Anna. When that didn't happen and Hunter continued lying to him, Gabriel finally confronted him and got his feelings out. After that, Gabriel cut him out of his life and hasn't looked back. Although he does miss the way things were between them, he's just decided to move on. *His little sister Jillian always preferred Hunter to him. That stung a little, but he's grown to accept it. When Gabriel lived at home, she always used to play tricks on him with Hunter and she used to cry the whole time when he had to babysit her by himself. | friends = Gabriel never really had an awful lot of friends. *Anna Burmondy is his first (most likely last) girlfriend. They met when Anna returned to school after her mother's passing and he saw that she was under the weather. He took her away and cheered her up. This blossomed into a wonderful friendship where it was obvious that they both liked each other but were oblivious to one another's feelings. They went through these motions for a while until they finally got together on February 21, 2014. They've been happy together ever since. Anna moved away in June of 2014, and they're maintaining a long-distance relationship while she finishes high school and he goes off to college. *Aaron Moore is pretty much who Gabriel considers his best friend. They met when Gabriel's car started acting up in Miduna Beach where Aaron used to live. Since Gabriel has no knowledge on how to fix a car and Aaron did, Aaron helped him out and they kept in touch. Since Aaron was planning on going to BCC and Gabriel was moving to Barfield to be closer to Anna, they decided to room together to cut costs, which they did. They have a decent relationship and they mesh well. *Stella Escalera is pretty much Gabriel's best girl friend. Make sure you note the space between girl and friend because there's no romance here whatsoever. Stella is Aaron's girlfriend and Gabriel is dating Anna so no. But anyways, they're both some goofy and immature weirdos who grew close as Aaron moved in with him. Aaron and Stella are pretty much like a package deal together so you know where she spends a lot of time. But yeah, good friends. | history = Gabriel was born in South Yorkshire, England on October 1st, 1996 with his twin Hunter being born 2 minutes earlier. He had a relatively quiet childhood as he always lived in the shadow of Hunter, who was always the one who was in the spotlight. As they grew up, however, they had a really close relationship and our bond was pretty much unbreakable although Gabriel was still a tad jealous of Hunter's confidence and spunk, two traits he lacked. Gabriel and Hunter started growing apart in about 7th grade, but were still pretty close. Gabriel always found himself alone and quiet, and actually afraid of social interaction while Hunter went off to be the popular guy. This didn't matter to Gabriel, who had books to read and a cozy library to seclude himself into. He went through most of his high school years following that pattern until about sophomore year. The Beckham family had moved to the States after the twins finished that year. It didn't really change much for Gabriel, as he was still extremely shy. The only difference was that he had picked up a camera and a notebook along with my books and found a passion for writing and photography. He buried myself in those things throughout his junior year, which was his first year at Barfield High School. In his senior year, he was still awkward for the most of it, until he came across a quiet girl in the hallway when he was late for class one morning. Her name was Anna. He took her to his little sanctuary that he made for himself when he needed to think and they bonded. For the next two months, he found himself falling for her. Her personality started rubbing off on me and I wasn't as shy anymore either. He was finally breaking out of his shell. Going towards the end of his senior year, he was accepted into the University of Miduna Beach, his #1 pick out of the schools in the area. He had made a new friend Aaron that he planned on moving in with, which he did. At this point, everything in his life was perfect. A few days after graduation, he moved in with Aaron as planned and forged a friendship with his girlfriend Stella. Around this time, Anna dropped the bomb that she was moving to Florida. He shrugged it off as he knew that they were going to make it work. She spent almost all her last moments in Barfield with him. Now that's she gone, he's definitely feeling sad at her departure. However, he's going to try to move on from it and continue onward with his life as that's what she expects of him. Now, he's just trying to keep his head in the right direction and keep up with what he started. | trivia = *Gabriel is British, but he has a very light accent. *His favorite colors are baby blue and sea green. *He has a love for swivel chairs. *He has an addiction to Netflix. *He really likes driving. It eases his mind. | note = Gabriel is my second twin OC, but that's not what shapes him. He's really sweet and sensitive and I really like how he covers up a lot of things he's feeling with humor and immaturity. He's really layered and I love that about him. I also love how he's really stubborn and too proud to admit when he's wrong or when he should do somethimg. He's very awkward and socially inept at times, but he's slowly growing more confidence and self-esteem and I love that development in him. Initially I didn't really like him and he almost got sent to the grave, but I'm glad I ended up keeping him because since then, I've grown to really love Gabriel a lot. | fc = Finn Harries | user = TheCoreyyDarnell}}